DESCRIPTION: The Multi Component Intra Ocular Lens (MC-IOL) represents a new concept in intraocular lens technology which allows surgical adjustment of the postoperative refractive state of the eye. In contrast to the conventional, single element IOL, the MC-IOL has three optical components: the Base lens which is placed permanently in the eye (in the capsular bag) after the natural lens material has been removed, and the Top and Mid lenses which attach to the base lens so that they can be removed and exchanged using a surgical procedure. Top and Mid lenses of different refractive powers would allow the surgeon to modify and/or refine the initial postoperative spherical and cylindrical refraction. The purpose of this proposal is to produce a new prototype of the MC-IOL, based on computer simulated models, so that in vitro studies can be conducted with eyebank eyes to determine whether dimensional problems encountered in the earlier lens design can be overcome. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Development of new advanced (high technology) intra ocular lenses for human implantation in cataract and refractive surgery.